Alice in Wonderland Again
by BananaLollypop
Summary: Alice/Hatter, featuring my OC. Many years have passed since Alice and Hatter made a life in the real world, but when their past comes back to haunt them, how will they react, especially now that their daughter is involved? Maybe a two-shot, maybe a few chapters, maybe quite a few, R&R, and i shall decide :


AN: This is an idea that's been brewing in my head for a while, and i just ordered the DVD from so i thought now would be an appropriate time to post it. i own absolutely nothing except the character Eliza, everything else is owned by the makers of Alice and the Sy-Fy channel

* * *

Alice watched proudly on as her seven yeah old daughter raced around their large back garden, giggling wildly as she was chased by a just as excited Hatter, or David as he was now being known. It had been seven amazingly normal years for the couple; seven years since the Queen of Hearts, seven years since Jack, seven years since Wonderland. Alice wondered about Wonderland once in a while; about Jack, and Charlie, and whether Wonderland had adjusted to a lifetime without the Casino. Her thoughts were interrupted by an outraged groan from Hatter.

"Liza, that's cheating! You know daddy can't climb trees!" Hatter called up to a thrilled Eliza, who had taken refuge on a very high branch, "And don't fall! Come down a bit, you're too high!"

"Come and get me, daddy!" she giggles, straddling the branch. Alice smiled at the scene, taking in the way the relationship between father and daughter was portrayed.

A knock on the door dragged her away from the patio, as she walked through the large house that had once belonged to her mother and father. The house was all of two minutes from her mother's apartment, and even closer to the building site where the Looking Glass was located. Work on the building site had been called off years ago, as the council just hadn't cared enough to continue the project.

The knocking at the door continued consistently.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming! There's no need to hammer the door down!" Alice grumbled, taking the chain off of the door and twisting the old fashioned door knob to open it.

She opened the door to an empty space. She poked her head out, looking up and down the street, starting to descend down the steps to the sidewalk before her foot connected with something. Looking down she saw a small box, no bigger than ten centimetres squared. She picked it up, rattling it slightly, hearing a small object bounce around inside.

Walking back through the house and reaching the back door, she called out to Hatter, "Hatter, were you expecting a package?" he stopped holding his arms out for Eliza to jump into.

"Er...no. No I don't think so. Why?" he asked, crossing the garden back towards the house.

"Daddy!" Eliza whined, "We're supposed to be playing!"

"Daddy has to get ready for work, sweetheart," Hatter sighed, watching as his daughter grumpily started off back down the tree.

Alice returned into the conservatory, placing the package onto the table as she went to get a cup of coffee. Hatter had successfully become a doctor in the past few years, specialising in paediatrics. She could hear him rattling the box around, and as she entered the room again, he was starting to open the small cardboard box.

A scream erupted from the garden, and Alice rushed outside, Hatter dropping the parcel and following a step behind. Eliza was nowhere to be seen.

"Where did she go?" Alice asked panicking, dropping her mug and sprinting across the garden. She looked out of the gate, over the fence and saw no trace of her daughter anywhere.

"ALICE!" Hatter yelled from the house.

He rushed outside, holding the box, with its top now open.

"I know where they've taken her," he said, his eyes wide with fear and brimming with memories.

"Where?" Alice murmured, coming up to her husband.

"Look," he said, holding the box out, "_Look_!"

As Alice looked down into the box, she gasped, realisation hitting her.

Inside the box was a tiny, cylinder container, one that neither she, nor Hatter, could ever forget. And they both automatically knew what was inside.

It was the Stone of Wonderland.

And that was where their daughter had been taken.


End file.
